


Are You Mine?

by catboyQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Flirting, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyQ/pseuds/catboyQ
Summary: This is a new project me and @icrypod started :D this is the first official chapter enjoy >:)There will be more chapters to come!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Enderman (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Are You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new project me and @icrypod started :D this is the first official chapter enjoy >:)  
> There will be more chapters to come!

Dream leaned back in his gaming chair, swiveling around gently to face directly at the brightly lit monitor, a sharp contrast from the dimly lit room. His room was, without a doubt, a mess. Having fourteen million content-hungry subscribers tended to do that to a person, though. Between video chats with his friends, to streaming with George, he barely found time for himself nowadays. His room was cluttered and his kitchen sink was probably full of dirty dishes, and yet despite all that, he found himself in the middle of his gaming setup, playing Minecraft. He had been streaming on his twitch with George for a good three hours now, and he could already feel the small headache forming that came with staring at a screen for a long period of time. He was beginning to reach that point of streaming where his laughs were laced with evident exhaustion, and his jokes came out flatter than usual. 

Not that Dream was complaining. If he had to admit it, streaming with George was his  _ favorite _ time of the day. He couldn’t stop the blush that warmed his cheeks as he smiled to himself. It was a silly thought, but Dream seriously considered George his anchor. Throughout Dream’s very short friendship with George, he had his fair share of tough times. Although George and him never had an explicit talk about Dream’s mental health and stability, simply playing and talking with him made Dream’s life  _ worlds _ easier. He truly was his anchor in Dream’s untamed ocean of a mind and emotions

“Dreeeeam,” a familiar voice called out from Dream’s headset, stretching out his name teasingly and dragging him out from his deep thoughts. “I’m going to get you.”

Dream chuckled. His childish antics never failed to amuse him. Well, the British accent always made him laugh too. 

They were in The End now, courtesy of the speedrun they had started at the beginning of the stream. Dream’s clicks were slower now, and he knew failure was inevitable at this point. There was no way he was finishing off the dragon with such a foggy and exhausted brain. Dream wasn’t one to shy away from admitting defeat, though, so he forced himself to sit up in his chair as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Hey guys, I might end the stream now, I’m  _ so _ tired,” Dream mumbled into the mic as he yawned and twisted in his seat, satisfied with the cracks that emerged from his stiff bones.

“Aww come on Dream, you can’t end the stream, you haven’t defeated the dragon yet!” George pouted, and Dream was extremely tempted to force himself to finish the game, just for George.

“ _ Yet _ ? I haven’t defeated the dragon  _ yet _ ? George, I’ve defeated the dragon more times than Bad has called you a  _ muffinhead, _ ” Dream exclaimed defensively, although there was no venom to his words, thanks to the uncontrollable choir of laughter emitting from the both of them.

“Bye everyone, thanks for joining us today!” George exclaimed animatedly after his laughter eventually died down, waving goodbye to their hundreds of thousands of viewers. Their screens were rapidly bombarded with farewell messages from their fans. Dream smiled. No matter how long he did this, he would never get used to the amount of never ending support from his fans. He truly loved them. 

“Bye!” Dream dragged out until he heard the familiar  _ click _ of George hitting the end button. Almost immediately, his chipper persona fell as he slumped back, removing his headset to rub his slightly tender ears. He would definitely have to invest in comfier ear pads.

“That was fun, as always,” George’s small voice exclaimed from the speaker of Dream’s headphones as he logged out of the world. 

“Can’t say I disagree,” Dream smirked to himself as pulled his headset and mic back on. “Discord?” Dream asked simply, opening up the application.

George chuckled, joining the general chat without a word. “Should we get Sapnap on here?” 

“Sure, why not.” Dream shrugged, his mouse hovering over Sapnap’s icon. It was a picture of a cat on it’s back, snuggled in a cute sweater, and it never failed to make Dream and George laugh. He clicked ‘call,’ waiting patiently past the several first rings until Sapnap finally picked up. 

“Hello?” Sapnap grumbled, his voice gravelly. Dream chuckled under his breath. Only Sapnap would be enjoying a catnap in the evening.

“Did you just wake up?” George asked curiously, beating Dream to it. 

“Take a wild guess,  _ Gogy _ .” Sapnap flat-lined, his attempt at George’s British accent dripping with sarcasm. 

George laughed despite the poor endeavor.

“So, what were you two up to?” Sapnap asked, a yawn taking over the second half of his sentence. 

“Not much, streamed some Minecraft for a few hours.” Dream recapped languidly, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes for a few seconds to alleviate the pounding in his head. 

“You guys streamed without me?!” Sapnap snapped, betrayal entangled in his aggrieved voice. If there was any remaining exhaustion from his nap, he clearly didn’t show it anymore.

“Oh come on, you were sleeping,” Dream exclaimed, a grin tugging the corners of lips. 

“Yeah,  _ Sleepynap _ .” George joked, a genuine, hearty laugh emerging from Dream’s headset. Dream chimed in along the sound of George’s hysterics.

“You guys are bullies, consider this a rage quit.” Sapnap pouted, his last word slightly cut off as he stayed true to his word and hung up in a fit. A few seconds later, Dream’s smile had faltered away as he realized the predicament he was in.

Sapnap had left the call. It was just George and Dream now. Alone. 

Now, Dream and George talked a  _ lot _ , but they rarely ever talked  _ alone _ . Most of the time, the pair would just be thrown in a voice chat or a groupchat with their other friends. It dawned on Dream that right now, he could say  _ anything _ , and it would stay between him and George only- a freedom he was not used to having. It felt like he was talking to George for the first time again. What should he say?

George yawned loudly, causing Dream to jump a bit in his chair as his thoughts were interrupted.

“Okay, sorry this call was super short, but I’m  _ so _ tired.” George muttered, his raspy voice laced with fatigue.

“I always forget you live on the other side of the world.” 

Dream mentally kicked himself for not ending the stream earlier. The fact that George lived in Brighton, England always seemed to leave his mind. He would be lying if he admitted that he often  _ forced _ himself to forget. He hated that they were four thousand three hundred seventy four miles away. Truthfully, Dream usually found himself in front of his monitor researching the specifics of how to get from Florida to England time and time again. How much would it cost to get a plane ticket? How long would it take to get there? How long would he stay? 

Shrugging off his thoughts, Dream sighed heavily. “Yeah me too, i’m pretty tired.” 

George let out a contented hum. “Goodnight, Dream.”

“Goodnight, George.” 

And just like that, Dream was back in his dim, cold room. He took his time turning off everything on his desktop, his movements much more sluggish now. He quickly rummaged through piles of clothes on his floor to find something more comfortable to wear to bed. T-shirt and shorts. Pretty basic. He hopped into his bed and anxiously tried to fall asleep. But why was he anxious? Even though he didn’t realize it more than an hour had passed. He couldn’t sleep. He decided to text George, even though he knew he was already asleep. George was his only way to escape his thoughts. He was always there when Dream had needed him before. He couldn’t tell if he wanted a response or  _ needed  _ a response.

Dream snapped a quick picture of his shoulder and put  _ hey.  _

He hit send and sat in his bed and waited, not expecting a response. 

_What’s up?_ George sends with a picture of the top half of his face. 

What would George be doing up at this hour for? Why had he said Goodnight earlier? Could he possibly also not be able to sleep?

_ Why are you awake?  _ Dream texted along with a picture of his jawline.

_ Can’t sleep? Why are you still awake?  _ George sent, also with a picture of his jawline.

Dream stared at the picture. Wow. Wait no. What was he thinking? More importantly why was he thinking that? But Dream needed a more casual answer. He pushed the feeling down and ignored it, even though he knew it was clearly there. 

_ I can’t sleep either. Looks like we have the same problem huh.  _ Dream sent eagerly wanting a response. 

_ Well this sucks.  _ George sent with a black screen this time. It disappointed Dream. Not seeing his face. But why? Why did he  _ want _ to see him so badly?

_ Yeah pretty much.  _ Dream sent with a picture of his blanket as casually as he could, Patches was also in the picture since she was sleeping right by his legs. 

_ Is that Patches I see?  _ Dream read with a picture of George making a surprised face at the camera. Dream laughed. George had somewhat messy hair and was clearly tired. But that didn’t stop Dream from thinking he looked good.

_ Yes of course it is. She always sleeps in my bed.  _ Dream sent back a video of him zooming in on Patches. 

George sent back a video of him also petting his cat that he had just got not to long ago. His hands. Slender and skinny. Dream wanted to feel what his hands felt like. But there was no way. He lived so far away from Dream. It was  _ impossible. _

  
  



End file.
